WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE DEMOCRAT PARTY OF OLD?
by Jaxhawk http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RyifFw3-NUI/AAAAAAAABtg/YbtFvHAQdFE/s1600-h/iranmissle.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RyidpA3-NSI/AAAAAAAABtQ/w6McEbcmWxw/s1600-h/hillarywitch.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Ryidpg3-NTI/AAAAAAAABtY/j7ayoPSUx_0/s1600-h/Baker3.jpg As John Stuart Mill once observed: "War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is worse." During the VietNam war there appeared on the American scene a treat to Our liberty more devastating than any foreign enemy could at that time provide. Today, the line between formal members of the Communist party and fellow travelers of the hard left has become increasingly blurred, and the hard left now exerts a virtually vice-grip control of the Democrat Party. While the goals and tactics of the hard left are virtually indistinguishable from communists, this group has, until now, managed to avoid the still-pejorative label. In a recent series of articles, James Lewis did us all a favor by defying the PC police and giving these people a fitting moniker: Neocommunists. The goals and tactics of the international communist movement have never changed. But now the movement is peopled to a great extent by Neocommunists who disavow membership in the party,and most are not members, but still work actively, sometimes due to duplicity, to accomplish its goals. George Soros, foreign born billionaire, is a major player in that movement, and his organizations and money have been behind much of the Democrats’ outrageous initiatives in recent years. The illegal amnesty bill,attack on the Patriot Act, the “Global Warming” scam, the anti-war movement, ACORN and PROJECT VOTE are just a few of the leftist initiatives supported by Leftists like Sorros. Bill and Hillary Clinton are also willing participants in that movement. Democrat legislators, like Henry Waxman, Barbara Boxer, Patrick Leahy, Charles Schumer, are “Democrat” in name only. They wouldn’t know the “mainstream” if they were drowning in it. These people have nothing, repeat, nothing to recommend them but they all have one thing in common: an ego so titanic they believe they are entitled to do literally anything. President John Kennedy would be ashamed of the Democrat party of today if he was alive. A review of the educational history of Democrat font runner, Hillary Clinton, shows that: Hillary Clinton’s college senior thesis was written about the methods of radical organizer Saul Alinsky, who said: "Pick the target, freeze it, personalize it and polarize it." Sound familiar? Lenin said: "the organized minority will beat the disorganized majority every time." The present day Left is very organized as they have demonstrated repeatedly. Unfortunately, unless we get our act together, the Neocommunists who define American political and popular culture will take the rest of us down with them. People who believe in the United States of America, people who believe in real justice, the rule of law and in real freedom , must organize to defeat them. And we must do it NOW. Material for this blog was obtained from an article written in The New Media Journal by Jim Simpson, a former White House staff economist and budget analyst (1987-1993). Posted by BILL at Wednesday, October 31, 2007 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 31, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: DEMOCRATS LEFT POLITICS FREEDOM Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.